


we're a long way from home

by arminhair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Poetry, bruh this is cringe but i kinda like it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminhair/pseuds/arminhair
Summary: a little poem about trauma and sense of smell involving eren and armin
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	we're a long way from home

**Author's Note:**

> (read the first word of each line for a surpise)

You silenced a sob with your elbow,  
Sleep doesn’t come easy for those with trauma.  
Next to me you lie,  
To help you out I place my hand on the back of your head  
Him, that is all I think about.  
Because love doesn’t come easy to those with trauma.  
He coughs gently into his arm.  
Smells like violets, like the violets from Shiganshina  
Of all the things to be allergic to.  
Home is not here. I wish I was allergic to that instead.


End file.
